


Sunrise over paradise

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Boat, Clit, F/M, Fingering, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Sunrise over paradise

We wake up in each other's arms waiting to get on the boat to the holiday of our dreams two weeks together.  
We drive into the ferry and make our way to the main deck. After stealing a few passionate kisses in the brisk wind, I lead you back inside and look round. When I see a gap I drag you into the bathroom and straight into a stall I force you up against the wall and reach down your jeans and rip you panties of you. I tell you to sit and you do.  
I lower my trousers and tell you to start sucking. You refuse but I take no notice and grab your neck and hair and force you to deep throat me but I don't let you enjoy your self too much.  
I take the ripped panties out of my pocket and stuff them into your mouth I force you backward with my arm across your neck and slide my hand down your trousers and finger your wet pussy and tight asshole I unzip you trousers and begin to ease my firm dick into your pussy and begin fucking you hard and in time to the rocking of the boat. I finish quickly but give you plenty of pleasure by rubbing your clit vigorously and fucking you harder and faster. I take you up to the top deck and stand with you kissing as the sun rises over paradise.  
That was fucking amazing you whisper to me  
Same again on the way back I question  
Oh yes! You say full of energy.


End file.
